Broken Spirits, Broken Pet
by True P and F fan
Summary: He sat there staring. They were gone... he couldn't believe it. The two that mattered most to him were before their doom moments ago... and then it was over. They disappeared... and he was about to join them...
1. Prolog

Hey everyone! So I thought I would make a story that's… a bit different from my others… Beware that it contains: Traumatization! For both the reader and the characters. This is probably the most insane story I've done so far. Its based on a little thing a friend and I did on Twitter. Also, I DON'T kill characters, so be secure in knowing that no matter how bad it may seem to get, the character won't die :) So, here it goes!

…..

It was just a normal day in Danville. Same as every summer day. In the backyard of the Flynn-Fletcher house, two boys were getting ready to start the day ahead of them.

"Ok, Ferb," the redhead spoke to his stepbrother. "You ready for today?" he asked. His silent brother lifted his hand for a thumbs up.

"Alright!" the boy, Phineas paused a moment to think. "Hey! Why don't YOU choose today's activity?" he asked happily. Ferb held up his other thumb in a thumbs up, next to the other.

"Great! So, what do you-" Phineas was stopped by a ringing from his pocket. He looked down a moment and then quickly pulled out his cell phone to answer it. He took no notice of the unknown number.

"Hello! Phineas Flynn speaking!" he spoke in his normal cheery voice. He sat there under the tree and listened to what the unidentified person told him. "Uh huh… Cool! We'll be there right away!" he said before he hung up. He turned to his brother Ferb.

"Hey Ferb! Someone invited us over! They said it was a surprise or something! Isn't that cool Ferb? Sorry, but you're gonna have to choose tomorrow's activity instead" he said. Ferb just waved his hand to show it was alright.

The two boys got up and walked into the house. Their mom was no where to be found at the moment. Candace was at the table, fussing with her soggy cereal.

"Hey Candace! If you see mom, tell her we're at a surprise party!" Phineas told his older sister. He figured that if it was a surprise, it had to be a party of some sorts. Candace turned and narrowed her eyes at the two.

"And what exactly is it you two plan on doing? What suspicious and possibly bustable scheme do you have planned?" she asked her younger brother.

"We don't know yet! It's a surprise!" Phineas responded, taking no notice in her plan to bust them. Candace sat there looking back and forth between the two innocent looking boys. Lowering her head in almost a mockery of defeat she responded.

"Oh, what's the point? i can't even bust you guys when you're IN the backyard! What would make me think I can do it when you're somewhere else?! Just go on now…" she said, keeping her head on the table.

"Alright Candace! See you later!" Phineas said. The boys waved at their older sister as they left the house.

….

In the meantime, a stranger sat at her desk. She leaned back in her big fancy black chair, with her feet up in front of her. She smiled with a large grin to herself.

"I have a feeling this is going to go well," she said to herself.


	2. Decieved

Sorry for the last chapter being so short. It was pretty much just to introduce the story and leave you hanging. Here is where things begin to pick up. Please enjoy :) R and R!

…..

Phineas looked at the address in front of him. The building was HUGE. Not necessarily the house in general though. It looked like a pretty big house, painted white, looking like someone with a fair amount of money lived there. As big as it was, it was the back of the house that made it look so big. In the back was a section of the house which was about as big as a stadium, almost a miniature coliseum!

"Well Ferb, I think this is the place!" Phineas said assuredly. "Let's go in" The British brother rang the bell as they got to the front door. The sound of the bell inside the house almost had a low key and menacing tone to it. Though the two boys took no notice of it. Soon after was heard, a person approaching the door. The person seemed to stumble at the door a moment before they finally opened it.

It was a lady looking to be somewhere between the age of 20 and 25. She stood there in a dark purple hoodie, the shirt under was solid black. A silver belt across her waist. She wore the darkest blue jeans with barely visible black flats underneath on her feet. She looked at them a moment and then immediately spoke up.

"Oh hello! I'm SO glad you two could make it! It seems no one else could come though sadly. so it's just going to be you boys," she said, avoiding an introduction for herself.

"Yes, thanks for inviting us! It's ok if it's just us… uh… may I ask your name ma'am?" Phineas responded to her. The lady in front of them rubbed her arm a moment looking away and then turned to them glaring for an unnoticed split second, quickly realising her expression and changing it to a smile.

"Oh… uh… well, names aren't important now are they?" she asked, clearly trying to avoid the topic of names. Her smile seemed to be masking another emotion inside her. "Come on in! I have a few snacks in my kitchen," she waved for them to follow as she turned back into her house.

Once in, the boys' jaws dropped at how huge the place was and how nice it looked. Each room was painted white, but each object in it was of a fancy black or extremely dark, emerald like green. Everything looked like it must have cost a fortune!

A semi small room caught Phineas's attention. Though it was dark in there, a glint from a large screen caught his eyes. The room, he assumed, was probably for watching television or something similar to that. It didn't seem big from what he COULD see, more like it would be for about one or two people at a time. As he looked at the room, a nervous throat clearing sound came from the lady. He turned and looked to see her waving for him to keep moving.

Eventually they made it to the kitchen. Not unlike the rest of the house, it was the biggest kitchen the two had ever seen. Mainly it could have been because of the extremely large fridge on one side, though, other than that the rest was still huge. In the middle of the room was a large table with only one seat at it. On the table was the largest assortment of food one could hope to ever see.

The lady quickly realized her lack of another chair. "Oh, uh… I'm gonna go get another chair… I kinda forgot I needed two…" she quickly turned and left the kitchen. She was seen turning into the small dark room Phineas had noticed earlier. There was a stumbling sound right before the light in that room was turned on only momentarily, before she came back out with a chair. It was large and black, almost like an office chair… only far fancier and larger… maybe even a bit menacing looking. She set it down at the table and motioned for Ferb to sit down in it.

"Alright, help yourselves to whatever you want… just nothing in my fridge," she said, ignoring the large fridge behind Phineas. She went to turn and leave for a moment. Just then Phineas got up and went to the fridge to see what was in it and why it was off limits.

"Woah!" he said as he looked inside. It looked even bigger now that it was open. There was meat everywhere! all of it raw. Chickens and steaks, everywhere in the fridge.

"HEY! I said no to the fridge! Is all this other food not enough for you?" She exclaimed, sounding angry and somewhat shaky.

"Wow! What's ALL this food for?!" Phineas asked innocently, staring at all the chicken and steak. The door to it was suddenly slammed shut. Standing in it's place was the lady.

"Nothing... Just food for my pet," she said, trying to keep calm. She turned and walked off to the living room. Phineas took little of what she said about her pet and simply turned around to the table full of all kinds of good food. Searching through everything, he finally settled on a pumpkin pie.

As they finished eating, they walked into the living room. A video game was set up on probably the largest flat screen TV they had ever seen in a living room.

"Woah! Can we play?!" Phineas asked, his voice filling with awe and excitement.

"Well, that's kinda why it's set up isn't it?" Responded the lady, tossing the two a remote each. She walked over to a large black leather chair, sitting down and leaning back in it. She watched the boys blow through each level with ease and skill. as she sat there watching them, a grin crossed her face. An evil grin. She lifted her hand, snapping her fingers. At this, two tall thin silver robots walked out from what seemed like nowhere. The bots quickly chained the two brothers to each other, and then their hands separately.

"W-what's this?! Why did these robots just chain us up?!" Phineas asked, dropping his controller. He looked up, confused at the lady who had now stood up. She stood there, arms crossed with an evil smile crossing her face. She looked over to the corner a brief moment and seemed to wink. When Phineas looked, all he saw was a roach scurry away

"Heh heh, it's nothing against YOU for say... You may not remember what I'm about to say... But I'll spare the details to avoid your confusion"she lifted one hand in an almost sophisticated yet sarcastic, story telling pose. "You see, I got word of this thing that some guy did... Not long ago actually. It was a genius plan! Quite inspiring for anyone with my interests... BUT, there was a SMALL matter o his plan not working the way he wanted. I figured that if I did it, I would TOTALLY be able to pull it off, better than he ever could have" she walked up to the boys who stared back at her completely lost. "You see, last time, you escaped... By a very lucky chance I might add, but THIS time, I've thought it through an I'm taking a few more precautions than him," she continued.

"Wait! What do you mean we escaped?! What are you even talking about?" Phineas asked, now even more confused. The lady stood over them glaring with an evil grin on her face. She motioned for the two robots to bring the boys with her as she started to walk. They walked to the far side of the house, where a large black door was. The door looked creepy and cold dark black. It was metal with a cross section that came out slightly.

"I'm sure you may have noticed this part of my house from the outside. It's quite a large addition to my house isn't it?" She turned around and walked away as her robots went to open the door. She turned into the small dark room. She frowned at the empty space on the floor, remembering that she brought her chair into the kitchen.

When she brought the chair back, she placed it in her preferred spot and flopped into it, kicking her legs up on the panel in front of her, pressing the button to turn on the screen. In front of her, on the screen was a sight that would be menacing to most, but she found it to be interesting and soon to be exciting.

This would only be part of her plan, in fact, the bigger victory would come when her next guest visits… which shouldn't be long now...

...

I'm pretty sure that when I post the next chapter, I'm gonna have to raise it to a T rating... It's gonna get REAL good and don't worry ^_^ Perry will be in it of course, he's the main character after this chapter! Tell me what you think so far and what you think of the lady (no big insults, she's actually based on me...) ^_^


	3. Defeated for No Reason

Back at home, Perry the Platypus was relaxing in the couch. Just as he was about to fall asleep, the alarm on his wrist communicator went off like crazy. When he answered it, a man's face appeared on the screen. It was the agency's superior, Major Monogram. He looked like he had something urgent to say... More urgent than usual...

"Agent P! We just got word from one of our roach agents that your owners Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher have been captured! We have no word or even a CLUE as to what Doofenshmirtz is up to today, but this is FAR more urgent!

...

Over at Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Doofenshmirtz lounges back on his couch watching reruns of Horse in a Bookcase.

...

"Agent P, we need you to go and save them the best you can WITHOUT revealing your secret again! Carl is sending you the coordinates right now, Monogram out" the man signed off.

Perry sat there staring at the little black screen. His eyes were wide in fear. It couldn't be happening! What would anyone want with those two?! As the agent received the address, he stood and put on his fedora, heading as fast as he could to the location.

….

The lady sat there as she watched the two prisoners walk out onto a strangely familiar stone platform. A giant cage in front of them. Inside the cage before them, was a giant furry monster.

"Boy must this REALLY be giving them a deja-vu moment! Ha ha!" she laughed to herself. There was a set of chains next to her. she was waiting for someone she knew should be arriving any minute now.

She pressed a button in front of her and the cage door began to slowly open. As she was watching it open, a small teal animal, dressed in a fedora burst in through the door to the room she was sitting in. The platypus quickly approached the lady, glaring at her. He sprung into the air to knock her down, but instead, she pressed a button that activated ropes that shot out and around the agent. They held him in place where he was, in mid air.

"Well, I'm TRUELY glad you could make it Perry. I most certainly didn't want you to miss this!" she gestured to the screen. the cage was nearly half way open by now.

"I feel I should explain a few things… you see now, I'm that kind of person who wants to be… better, than others. I see what other people do and learn of their failures. So I work it out and do it myself! There was one man in particular who had such a great plan! Alas… he made a FEW little mistakes. Of course, I plan to do better than Doofenshmirtz did," she grinned at Perry. The little platypus looked at her horrified, then turned his attention to the screen finally, to see his owners… chained… and standing before, yet another one of those horrible monsters. He turned his attention back to the lady and gave her a death glare as she continued.

"Now you see… it MAY be confusing how exactly I learned of that little incident… you see, I have… roaches, as to say literally and metaphorically. So I know ALL about what happened AND I know all about you," she grinned even wider. "You see, you never get defeated, you never truly lose… you. have. everything! Nothing seems to go wrong for you does it? Well, you see… in doing better than Doofenshmirtz, I plan to achieve besting YOU too, and what better way than to bring you here as you try to save your little owners! Of course, first things first," she walked up to Perry, who was trying to wiggle out of the ropes. "Oh don't worry, you won't be in those long, I have something else for you." she grabbed the fedora from his head and tossed it down. She then took every other tool he had with him and tossed them aside next to his hat.

"His first mistake, not removing those tools of yours. I know you had that watch, I know you used it and that it lead through a series of events that eventually lead to your escape! Thing is about roaches, they can get information like that." she bent down and picked up the chains on the floor.

"You know, I also hear you're pretty good at escaping traps. So I'm going to prevent that, you're not getting out of this… those ropes would be too easy! And that's why I have these!" she held up the chains with an evil smile. She took them and chained his hands, then his feet. After she did that, she tightly wrapped bigger chains around his whole body, pressing his arms against his sides as well. She chained him so much, that Perry the Platypus could hardly move, at most, he could turn his head.

The lady picked him up and placed him on her lap as she sat back down in her chair, kicking her feet up in front of her. The cage was finally opened all the way.

"Now pay attention," she said grinning down at Perry. "I don't want you to miss this!"

….

Phineas looked up with a horrified, yet curious expression as the creature emerged from it's perfectly fitting cage.

"You know Ferb… this all seems vaguely familiar! I mean… give or take a few differences I think…" he paused, trying to figure out what he was trying to remember.

"I'm not sure what it is but..." Phineas trailed off as the monster in front of the two roared. It began to get closer. The monster, which was actually a Goozim, stepped directly in front of the boys. They had been backing up slowly this whole time, only now to realize they had come to the edge of the platform. They looked down a moment to see lava everywhere below. Phineas looked over at Ferb, who looked back with a hint of a worried expression across his face. They both looked back up at the monster directly above them.

...

Perry stared at the screen, his eyes wide in horror. The boys were being doomed again! The only difference this time was the lack of three others and a chance of escape.

The platypus watched in horror as the monster came over them. He saw them sit there together, fear across both faces. The monster then came upon them...

He wanted so badly to turn away and not watch, but he could hardly move and his eyes seemed stuck open in shock and fear.

Then, the next thing he knew, Goozim was swallowing, without chewing or anything... The monster simply took them up in it's mouth... And swallowed them whole.

Perry was finally able to shut his eyes. Tears flooded his eyes and he let them fall as fast as they came. The boys… they were gone… How could this lady do such a thing?! She had no REAL reason to do this! She just was doing it to be better than someone else! The lady laughed quietly to herself as she held him there on her lap.

"Heh heh, that went quite well!" she grinned and looked down at Perry. "Oh, don't worry Perry… I'm going to let you go and visit them now," she said with an evil triumphant smile.

…..

A robot brought Perry out to the platform where the Goozim was now happily laying down. This was a nice change for the monster who usually only got what was in his owner's fridge. He looked up to where the robot now stood.

The robot threw something over to the ground in front of Goozim. The monster saw a small chained teal animal land hard on the ground in front of him.

Perry whimpered a bit from the pain that then began to form in his chest. He couldn't even move, he had no tools to help him… he couldn't do anything. There was nothing to do about the monster that now stood directly above him. There was nothing to do but accept what came next.

The Goozim took Perry in his mouth and, just as with the boys, swallowed him whole.

…..

Tell me what you think! :D


	4. Somewhere We'd Rather Not Be

All I'm going to say is, you people stink at writing reviews -_- lol, I figured you people would have freaked over what I did in the last chapter… but I guess, you're cool with it… so I guess I should write what happens now :)

…

The lady watched from her screen, smiling as she saw Goozim finish off the last victim. She spoke down to it happily, "Good boy! I'm sure that was better than all that other stuff I've had to give you!"

…..

Perry fell a little ways as the Goozim swallowed him. This was not how he wanted to go… He finally landed inside the creature's stomach. The thing was much like a cave, with a giant pool near by where he had landed. It wasn't as dark as he had thought it would be. Light seemed to simply be in there. Though it was still very dark. He cringed at the pain he began to feel in his chest. Letting out a small sad sound of distress. A split second later, another sound was heard. A voice, that sounded worried.

"W-what was that sound?" came the scared voice. "F-Ferb… did you hear it?" asked the voice. Perry turned his head as much as he could to see the two boys sitting there. They were only a few yards away from him. The platypus let out a small chatter to let them know where he was.

"Ferb! W-was that…" the boy turned and saw their pet laying on his side, chained tightly all over. "Perry!" Phineas exclaimed sadly. "How come you're in here too?!"

The two boys got up and quickly rushed over to the animal. Perry was unable to move from being on his side. He couldn't move more than his head to face them a bit.

"Perry, did that horrible lady do the same thing to you?! Why would she chain you like this?!" Perry lay there, letting tears fall from his eyes at hearing how distressed his owner was. And adding to that, the fact that they were now all inside a stomach.

Phineas grabbed Perry and sat him upright against his lap as he sat down next to the agent. A pain came to Perry's chest, growing more and more, slowly. The chains were beginning to feel tighter every moment. Perry tried to relax, now that his owners were with him.

"Are you ok boy? Oh no… these chains on you, they look too tight!" Phineas said, getting more upset. He tried to find a lock on them to pick and discovered it was remotely locked.

Perry looked up at Phineas, with his eyes focused on the boy's worried eyes.

"Perry? Your eyes… they're focused! You've never done that before…" Phineas questionably said. The platypus gave Phineas a sorry look, seeming like he wished to explain something. Phineas ignored his confusion at the moment and focused on trying to help their pet platypus. Perry continued to look at the redhead for a moment, but then a great pain became even more obvious in his chest. Those chains were on so tight that they almost seemed to be crushing him.

Perry moaned and attempted to chatter. He winced at the pain and leaned into Phineas' lap. He began to find it hard to breath and whimpered from it. Phineas and Ferb looked down at the distressed pet, seeking comfort from his owners. And trying to comfort them at the same time.

"It's ok boy… we're here." Phineas said, placing his hand on Perry. He could feel the monotreme slowly moving as he breathed. Perry was shaking from the pain and horrible realization of what was going to happen to them.

"I know you're hurt Perry… we're together now though…" Phineas said as he rubbed his hand on Perry's bare head. The little platypus lay there, sighing a bit as he tried to relax.

Suddenly, the chains felt even more tight around his slowly crushing chest. Perry groaned a bit. Tears came to Phineas' eyes at seeing his beloved pet in so much stress. He placed his head gently on Perry to help calm him.

…

Goozim stood up and walked over to his cage, laying down in front of it. He lay there, not wanting to go back in the cage, letting his system take care of his meal.

They lady watched her pet lay there. "Ha, ha! They weren't even chewed! It would have been FAR faster for them! Goozim sure does know how to torture. Heh heh heh… eh… I'm gonna just sit here, I don't feel like moving." she said, leaning back to relax in her chair, excited for one of her biggest wins.

…

Perry sat there, leaned up against one of his owners, letting Phineas stroke his head. Ferb came up and did the same.

Perry winced again from the pain he constantly felt. He began to cough, finding it hard to breath. Phineas tried to pull off the chains or at least loosen them. It wasn't possible. All he could get were the ones around his legs. He stood Perry up and let him try to stand. The platypus tried his best, but moments later toppled over.

"Perry! It's ok… you don't need to walk…" Phineas said. He paused for a moment as it seemed like the stomach they were in was changing a bit. As if the Goozim was forcing itself to digest them… possibly realizing they weren't already. "Uh… I don't think that's a good thing Ferb…"

…

Bum bum bum! :) Now THIS time you'd better say something or I can always end the story here. lol seriously though, I'm surprised no one has like… ANYTHING to say about this! Say something and I'll comment on it in the next chapter… thanks for reading :P


	5. No Good

Oh no! What's going to happen now?! :O ha ha... Well keep reading to see!

...

"Ferb, we need to find a way out of here!" Phineas said to his brother, worried about two things now. The first being that they didn't want to meet an unpleasant end such as this. The other was that their pet was slowly going into a much worse condition. "We need to get out of here and find help for Perry! Also... Uh..." The boy looked around them, making his best bet that staying there much longer wouldn't be the best choice.

The monster seemed to be sleeping now, based on Ferb then pointing out it had seemed to settle down completely. The green haired boy looked up to where the throat was, that they had fallen down not long ago. He pointed in the direction and Phineas nodded, turning his attention back to Perry, who was frowning greatly from the constant growing pain. He groaned a bit more.

"It's gonna be ok boy, we're gettin' outta here. Just hold on a little longer Perry."

Phineas grabbed Perry carefully in his right arm and began to climb behind Ferb. After a while, reaching the top of the throat. Ferb helped pull Phineas and Perry up into the mouth.

Just as they had guessed, the Goozim was asleep, they could hear it snoring as they were inside the mouth once more. Phineas continued holding Perry, carefully so he wouldn't hurt more than he already did, but it wasn't helping as he wanted it to.

"Ferb come on! We have to hurry!" Tears began to show in the boy's eyes. It was a rare thing to see from the ten year old. "H-he's not gonna make it if we don't hurry. He's hurt r-real bad..." Phineas looked down at Perry and held him close with both arms. The boy looked at the hurting platypus, scared as he saw the pet looking more and more weak and hurt.

They approached the front of the mouth, Ferb ran to the sides and started poking around and tickling the sides of the mouth.

Goozim woke, annoyed, and opened his mouth, roaring in anger. As he did this, the boys ran out as fast as they could, Phineas carrying their pet.

They had to jump over the teeth as they escaped. As they did this, Phineas tripped over one of the teeth. The boy fell over, dropping Perry, who landed a few feet away from the boy.

The monotreme let out a pained sound as he struck the rock ground. The pain started to grow much faster and the heavy, tight chains became too much for his weak chest. Breathing continued to grow harder and harder. It didn't help, having hit the ground just then.

Phineas immediately stood, knocking Ferb down in his haste. The redhead went to his knees next to the animal, who was breathing harder and in quicker and shorter amounts.

"Slow down Perry, I'm so sorry," the boy picked up the agent and set him carefully on his lap. Ferb got up and walked over to the two, sitting down and placing his hand on Perry. Phineas continued, "It's gonna be ok... We just gotta..." There was then an annoyed and angry loud growl from behind them. The group turned and looked behind them to see the Goozim, which had now realized that they had somehow escaped his stomach. The monster began to stand up, but was quickly called off by an unexpected voice.

"Back down!" The lady up on the screen commanded. She had an enraged and confused look on her face. As she sat there, it changed to a malicious glare down at the three on the ground as she realized something.

"I wanna see where this goes." She said. Goozim stepped back into his cage, angry and disappointed.

Phineas looked back at Perry, who had now shut his eyes and was doing his best to slow his breathing. The boy picked Perry up carefully and handed him to Ferb, who took the animal and hugged him softly. Phineas stood and glared at the lady on the screen, who had a smug grin across her face.

"You unlock Perry right now!" He shouted at her. A slightly surprised look crossed her face for a moment. A second after, she laughed at Phineas and glared down at him with an evil grin.

"Ha! You think that would help?! Just watch, it won't make a difference!" She held up a remote and pressed a button on it. The chains unlocked and loosened around Perry's chest.

Phineas turned to Perry, who Ferb was gently setting down. The two boys began quickly pulling off the chains from their platypus. Perry gasped and tried to breath. Instead he just began to cough. A horribly pained expression crossing his face as he winces and held his chest.

Perry tried to stand, but he felt too weak and the pain made it too hard for even the strongest and most focused agent to stand. He stood weakly and glared up at the lady with a death glare.

"Hey now! Don't blame me! You got yourself into this mess! It's all your own fault that you didn't stop them from coming to a stranger's house and that you didn't try hard enough to stop this!" She said with an evil and convincing voice. As she spoke, her words cut like knives, coming right down on the already injured little platypus.

For a small moment, Perry ignored the pain in his chest. Right now he was just filled with anger towards the lady who sat so confidently up on that screen.

The platypus glared harder and tried to give an angry an threatening chatter, but was stopped.

At that moment, the pain shot back through him and he fell hard to his knees. He began to cough horribly. The chains were gone, but somehow he still found it incredibly hard to breath.

"PERRY! Ferb! I need to check him! Do you have that stethoscope with you?!" Phineas said, worried as he ran over to the downed pet. As he did this, he once more knocked Ferb down by yanking on their own chains that they hadn't removed yet. The boy grabbed Perry carefully and held him in his lap. Ferb got up once more and handed Phineas the stethoscope.

"Ha, I told you it would do no good! You boys may not be just as smart as try say after all!" The voice came from the screen above. She sat back and watched the worried threesome down below as Phineas listened to Perry's breathing and heart.

"Ferb... I-it's not sounding good..." He looked down at the distressed platypus. Perry looked up at the boys and their worried expressions. He knew full well that what Phineas was saying wasn't good. Though it wasn't what could happen to himself that worried the platypus. His boys were upset and that was one thing he ne'er wanted to see. He shut his eyes and gave a sad sigh as he leaned his head on Phineas' arm.

"His breathing isn't normal and neither is his heart rate... I think those chains actually caused damage inside of poor Perry..." Phineas told his brother Ferb. The British boy bent down and hugged Perry, as did Phineas. A tear came from the platypus' eye as they did this. He didn't want them to be upset. He needed to try to get over this pain and show them he was going to be ok.

"We need to leave this place to get help for Perry, before his condition gets worse." Phineas said as he stood, still holding Perry carefully in his arms.

Perry attempted to shake his head a bit to tell the boy he wanted to get around on his own.

"Are you sure boy?" Phineas asked, unsure of letting go of his pet in this current state. Perry nodded slowly with a determined look on his weak looking face. He would do anything to try to cheer up those two.

"Alright... Just don't do what you can't, ok?" Phineas said to Perry as he tenderly set him down on the ground. Perry tried to stand. It was hard, but he pushed back the pain as much as he could, trying his best to show the boys he was fine... He would make it... Phineas stood Perry in case he needed any help.

"Ha, you still can't leave though now can you?! And your little pet there won't be able to keep that up for long! Give it up! If you think about it, I only helped him actually! All animal's lives are short," she smiled with a smirk down at Perry who now was holding Phineas' shirt for support. "It would have probably even have been better to have stayed in the stomach you escaped from! You realize, you're all stuck there, sitting ducks really! I can have Goozim eat you once again! Your pet's only going to get worse, there's nothing you can do to help him, ESPECIALLY since you're stuck down there with a STILL hungry creature behind you." She leaned back in her seat one again. This time, leaning a bit too far and falling back out I the chair and onto the floor of the room she was in. Ferb laughed a little bit to himself at her clumsiness.

"That's not FUNNY! Don't think I didn't catch that!" She sat up off the floor a bit, glaring at Ferb and smashing her hand on the desk in front if her as she said it. Her fist hit a button that activated a small path to come out and connect the platform to the big black door.

The boys turned and saw their chance to escape. Ferb bent over and carefully picked up Perry and they ran across the new path, reaching the door in no time.

As they got into the actual house, Phineas turned and looked around a moment. His eyes met the small black room which he noticed was now open.

"Come on Ferb. We've got something to settle!" He looked over at Perry and frowned.

...

Please tell me what you people think! I NEED response! XD who else is getting more and more angry with this lady? I'm pretty sure you guys all want to kill her don't you?! :) Anyone else feeling for these three and what they've been going through? How will things turn out for Perry?

Those of you who commented, here's my response:

Blackspiderman: Well, that's kinda what happens inside a stomach…

Lenkari: I know, Perry really is in bad shape… and I could try to fit Doof in again :)

The Zapdos: Sorry to spoil and say they wouldn't die… of course, I am fairly capable of lying :) also, I will try to bring a bit of humor in the end, adding some in the current chapters would be hard for me because I would blow the emotion -_-... The lady doesn't have a name… you could consider that a good thing for her in a way though, less ways of her being found out since she has no name… plus if the police come, she can 'dispose' of them… But she seriously has no name and is a bit sensitive about that. XD


	6. Better?

Mwa ha ha ha! Sorry for the wait :) Hope it was worth it!

…

"Seriously, they just won't give up! It's not like they can make it anywhere fast enough…" the lady said as she straightened herself back up in her chair again. She turned and saw the boys arrive at the door to the room.

"SERIOUSLY! Just leave or something! You escaped and that should be good enough right?!" she shouted annoyed, throwing her head back against her chair.

Phineas stepped in, his expression full of anger. Ferb was close behind, cradling their pet.

"What's wrong with you?!" Phineas said to the lady who sat there with a shocked expression. There wasn't really anything more she could do now. Anything that could still happen would be to the little animal held in Ferb's hands and THAT was not her problem anymore. Besides, they'd already somehow found a way to escape the Goozim's stomach!

"Don't come any closer! I don't want anymore to do with this! And don't TOUCH anything either! You've probably already gotten stuff all over my floor!" she said disgusted looking at the ground beneath the boys. She began to back up and turned to leave through another door. She didn't want anymore to do with them. It was best to just run, especially if they planned on getting the police. Staying low is hard, but a better choice.

As she fled through the door, Phineas tried to follow her. He was stopped by Ferb who grabbed his arm with one hand and held closely to their pet platypus with the other.

"Never mind her, "Ferb said and then pointed to a small pile of things on the floor by the desk. "What's all that?" The two looked over to the pile of tools and gadgets

"What's this?" Phineas said as he stepped up to the small pile and picked up a small fedora. The boys looked over at Perry who had a hurt and worried expression on his face. Now it seemed that no matter how this turned out… they could lose him…

Phineas eyed a small badge on the pile that indicated that Perry was indeed an agent. The boy looked at all the things in front of him, confused. "Perry? Is… is this stuff yours?" Perry shut his eyes and nodded as much as he could without it hurting him. "You're a secret agent?" Phineas said, his voice a little shaky. Perry reopened his eyes and the two looked directly at each other. Phineas caught something behind the pain in the agent's eyes… somehow he noticed another look. Perry seemed to be sorry and ashamed of himself. The boy looked at him and gave a sympathetic smile.

"Perry, I'm not upset with you, i'm just a little shocked… it kinda explains a few things. i mean, that could be why that lady chained you up so badly," Phineas paused a moment realizing something. "Wait a minute! We didn't bring you here! W-Were you here because you found out about what happened to us?!" Phineas said. He watched his wounded monotreme carefully nod his head yes. Phineas smiled at Perry and walked over, placing the fedora back on his little head.

"I know you wouldn't let us down boy. And we won't let YOU down," he said, rubbing Perry's head. He grabbed all the tools and carried them. He found a bag and placed all the items inside. Perry lay there in Ferb's arms and started coughing once again. His breathing still seemed to be getting worse.

"We have to get you to a vet! Come on Ferb!" Phineas exclaimed worriedly. They left the building as quick as they could, heading off to the vet.

….

The secretary sat there at the front desk flipping through her magazine. Looking up for a moment, she saw two boys walking in, carrying a small teal animal. She recognized the two kids. Everyone in Danville knew who they were. She figured they were usually very happy little boys, but right now they didn't look it… they looked sad.

"Um… excuse me miss?" Phineas said as he stood next to the counter, holding Perry close. The lady looked down at them and smiled.

"Yes?" she said, and looked at the sad sight they were holding as the redhead explained that it was in extreme pain. "Oh… I will go and get the vet right away! You two stay right over there and wait," she said and quickly rushed off for the vet. Moments later, the vet came over to the group.

"May I see him a moment? I'm going to need to check him to find out what specifically is wrong." As the vet said this, Phineas slowly nodded and carefully handed Perry over to the man. As Perry was taken away to be checked on, the two boys sat down along the wall to wait. Phineas tucked up his legs onto the chair with him and sighed. He felt a hand on his back and looked to see Ferb comforting him. The two boys gave each other a smile of comfort.

After a while, the vet walked back out. He was frowning and looked down at the two worried boys. The man sighed and told them what he learned.

….

I don't have anything to say really here… just tell me what you think :P


	7. Home

Sorry I've been taking sooooooooo long to put this up. Here it is now! Please enjoy the ending.

…

"I gave him an X-ray," the vet had told the two boys. "His ribs have minor fractures and his lungs were affected by this. So as you can imagine it's throwing off his breathing…" the vet explained for a while longer about their pet's condition. Where as Ferb stood there with his usual blank expression, it still showed the sadness he really felt for his pet through that. Phineas on the other hand, looked incredibly worried for Perry now. He didn't know things were THAT bad…

"I'm glad you boys were able to get him here before anything got far worse. We can give him what he needs to heal and get better now," the vet finished telling them. "He's in the other room now, getting some help."

"Can we come see him?" Phineas asked hopefully. The vet looked down and gave a sympathetic smile to the two boys.

"Yes you can see him, of course," the vet informed him. Phineas smiled slightly at this and the two stepbrothers followed the vet to the room he was keeping Perry in.

The little platypus was laying on a small table that was fashioned like a bed for him. He'd curled himself up underneath a blanket that was wrapped around him to rest. He looked up at them and smiled slightly at seeing them there for him.

"Hey boy," Phineas said softly as he gently placed his hand on Perry. "It's going to be ok now! The vet can take care of you," the boy said and smiled, finally feeling happier again. Perry smiled back and then closed his eyes, falling into a well needed sleep. The boy turned to the vet.

"Will we be able to bring him home soon?" he asked the man.

"Well you see, he's in a pretty bad shape right now… we need to keep him here for a while so he gets better and not worse. Is that alright?" the vet responded. Phineas paused for a moment, not wanting to leave their pet in this place. He turned to look at Perry sleeping soundly under the blankets he was given.

"O-ok… he needs to get better… We'll check in on him every day! Right Ferb?" Phineas turned his attention to his brother who was standing next to and stroking Perry softly.

"Of course we will," he responded and showed a smile to their little platypus.

…

It had been a while since the incident. The boys checked on their pet at LEAST three times a day! It was finally time for them to take him home again.

The monotreme still had a little cast placed around his body where his chest was. Ferb held him carefully as they brought him to the couch in their livingroom.

"Hey Perry, are you glad to be back home?" Phineas asked the animal with a smile. Perry smiled and nodded in response, relaxing in the corner of the cushion.

The two boys smiled and both rested a hand on Perry's head."And don't worry boy, we won't tell anyone your secret. You can trust us Perry," Phineas reassured him. Perry lay there smiling, a tear coming from his eye. He already knew he could trust them.

….

HUZZAH it's finally done! Please tell me what you think! :P


End file.
